The objective of this application is to obtain matching funds to integrate and enlarge space for the existing Drug Discovery Core Facility (DDCF) of the Pennsylvania State University College of Medicine (PSUCOM). Drug discovery and development are the natural extension of basic biomedical research, and many faculty members at PSUCOM are conducting research with strong potential for the development of preventative, diagnostic or therapeutic agents. While the DDCF is an established unit and enjoys the ongoing support of PSUCOM administration, the funding requested in this application will provide the resources to: 1. Consolidate and integrate existing and planned shared resources that support drug discovery and development. 2. Meet space requirements for funded investigators, while fostering an institutional identity for the Drug Discovery Program. 3. Create expansion potential for DDCF-related infrastructure. 4. Create contiguous office space to provide dedicated data analysis workstations and to promote collaboration. 5. Create communal space for faculty and student users of the DDCF. 6. Establish laboratory and office space to enhance the training of students, postdoctoral fellows and faculty. 7. Facilitate reporting of discoveries by PSUCOM faculty and promote technology transfer. This application seeks funding to renovate a 6,600 square foot facility on the second floor of the Biomedical Research Building of the PSUCOM, in close proximity to 1,700 square feet of office and collaborative workspace, to support the Drug Discovery Program. Funding this application will have a major positive impact on the translation of basic research to clinical application within the PSUCOM.